grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Kalissa
Description "A child of beasts." "Seems like nothing has changed..." Baldinar spoke as he gazed into the eyes staring back at him through the window. From where she was, she shouldn't have been able to see Baldinar. However, it seemed that with her wild senses she was able to see beyond it. Her body was emaciated and her unruly hair was tangled around her body. Her limbs trembled as if she was going to soon collapse, however her eyes that flared in two different colors, showed a strong fighting spirit. "Using her as just an experiment seems like a waste." It was not common to see a beast child in Kounat. On top of that, a mixed-blood of a beast and god was even rarer. With her strong immunity and tenacious vitality, she was able to endure most experiments. But... "Don't you have a chain sword within your stash of magitech devices?" The researchers who heard him speak were dumbfounded and they had every right to be. It was a weapon that many had challenged, but all had gone mad due to the demonic energy. If they gave it to a child who was sick and injured then... "If she dies... It is what it is." Baldinar said, as he turned around and headed outside. Between the magitech device that eats away at the life of its user or the beast and her tenacious vitality, it would be interesting to see which one would win... Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Kalissa can be fought as a boss in Act 11.9: Outskirts of Kounat and uses her designated skills as a unit. She reappears in Raid 3.2: The Execution. Trivia *Kalissa's character portrait is based on her final evolution, Human Hunter. *Kalissa is one of the two known hybrid characters, the other being Lass. *Kalissa is one of the characters known to have complete heterochromia, the others being Mari and Nana. **However, it cannot be seen visually due to the eyepatch covering her right eye. *Kalissa's design seems to take inspiration from Kali, a playable character in Grand Chase M. Gallery Illust kalissa.png|Kalissa's portrait. Kakaokalisa.png|Expression system of Kalissa. IconHero-Kalisa-4.png|'Wild Girl' icon. IconHero-Kalisa-5.png|'Child of Beasts' icon. IconHero-Kalisa-6.png|'Human Hunter' icon. Jp kalissa.png Twkalissa.png Sprites Kalissa-4-1.png Kalissa-4-2.png Kalissa-5-1.png Kalissa-5-2.png Kalissa-6-1.png Kalissa-6-2.png Videos Quotes *''"Hmph, forget it. It's not like you're going to listen anyway."'' *''"This is easy. I'm really strong because I take after my mom."'' *''"Paper boxes... I love them!"'' *''"W, when you move it like that, I-I just can't handle... it-nya!"'' *''"Under the eyepatch, is an eye that takes after my dad... Sometimes it gets so hot that it startles me..."'' *''"This is the end. There's nowhere else to run."'' *''"Is the next prey... You?"'' *''"I captured so much prey today. Fermat is going to praise me."'' *''"Psh-! I had expected better."'' *''"Ha-nya. Nya-ah. Hyaaa-"'' *''"When the chain sword sways... I can't take my eye off... you-nya!"'' *''"I love fun things!"'' *''"I, I don't have a tail!"'' *''"You... Do you want me to hurt you too?"'' *''"Sigh-! I'm bored-! So bored-!!!"'' *''"Don't touch my knife! It's not something just anyone can touch!"'' References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Assault Type Category:Beastmen Category:Female Characters Category:Fermat Research Lab Category:Butler __FORCETOC__